Life Note Warriors
by Jade Luna Dream-Black
Summary: Suzuki is L's little sister. She is an Anglite. She know Light is Kira. His twin brother, Dark is too, an Anglite. But are THEY falling for each other?


Chapter 1

I was walking to my friend, Dark Yagami's house, (Dark and I are Angels of Light or as we call ourselves and are better known as Anglites. In the group everyone are either friends, good friends, close friends, best friends, or bffs. Dark and Nitelite Kyra (another one of my friends and she's american, She is also an Anglite) are close friends, Elite (one of her nicknames) and I are _just _friends even though we _KINDA_ hate each other and act like aquantances around non-anglites (well if they are humans with special talents like seeing ghost or shinigami aka gods of death, me and her act like _just_ friends who hate each other) Dark and I are good friends even though around non-anglites we act like aquantances (that also includes the special talented non-anglites).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FOOL! WAIT! **Before I go **ANY **farther... People with Death Notes... **STOP READING AND PUT THIS BOOK DOWN OR CLICK OUT OF THIS STORY AND FIND ANOTHER ONE...****NOW****! **

My name is Jade Shimi, but I also go by Suzuki Lawliet, and famous pop singer and guitarist, Sakura Sakei. **Now** guess which is my **REAL** name... I'll give you a minute... Guessed yet, don't care times up (**YOU: **That wasn't even a minute it was about a few seconds. **ME:** I don't care. I said **TIMES UP!**) If you guessed A) Jade Shimi or C) Sakura Sakei, your wrong. Those two are my aliases or fake names (the two are my best). My real name is Suzuki Lawliet or as my best friends call 'Suki' or 'S', my brother, Ryuzaki Lawliet or known as **AROUND **the world as 'L', calls me either 'Lil Suki', 'Lil Suk', or 'His little vampire princess' but he calls me by my full name but that's only when Watari (our butler or something like that. I never asked so I'll never know. I would want to know...NOT). But that's only when we are alone. When we're in public they call me Jade.

Now back to the Anglites, I know of only one Anglite that works with the policeand that is Nyoko Ling or Tsuna Ren (her fake name) whom is 23 years old (a year younger than my brother). The fearless leader of the Anglites is a 'half' vampire by the name of Aumen. He is 23 (if he _wasn't _a vampire he'd be escactly 69 years old.) He's smart and looks like he's 17. But girls around my age say (when they see him once in a while) '**very attractive**', but I don't because I'm his left hand women and he can trust me with his life and soul. (He has a right hand women but i forgot her name. She's another vampire and she's not really around the Anglite hideout alot. But when she is I'm rarely there. I only ment her once.) Our symbol or tattoo like non-Anglites call it is a bunch of golden swirls but if yoou look close enough it's a golden angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I arrived at the Yagami's house at 4:59.55, I looked at my watch "In 5...4...3...2...1..." I knocked on the door.

Waited for what seemed like an eternity, when Dark's little sister, Sayu answered the door. "Hey Jade."

"Hey Sayu. is Dark home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room."

"Thanks." I smiled as she opened the door completely so i can walk inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I walked upstairs, I turned right a bit and knocked on Dark's cubby door.

I heard him yell from the other side of the door "WHAT DO YOU WANT LIGHT!" (Light is Dark's older twin brother though Dark says that he's older)

So I yelled to him "DARK OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I'LL FORCE IT OPEN." Then i whispered "fellow Anglite."

It was quiet (too quiet), just then the door opened. I seen Dark sporting a black skull and crossbones t-shirt, black Calvin Klein pants,and Doc Martins shoes. "May I help you, 'Jade'?" He asked.

"May I come in yo' room?"

"Sure, why not." I walked into his 6x6 room, it's a cubby but it's also a box.

In his room was a small black dresser, a small tv, a black laptop with a skull, wings and ahalo, a black sleeping bag with a blackish pillow,and three shelves. The top one has his Anglite stuff (his golden dagger, golden coin and his Lygankyra). The middle one has his manga's (Soul Eater and etc.). The last one has his movies. In the corner of his room, he has a black bean bag (which i sat in it). While Dark sat on the floor "Suzuki, can I help you?"

"Yeah,you know that Aumen put me _and_ you incharge of the Kira case. So that means me _and _you will be working togetheruntil Kira is put in jail..." I mumble "or die."

"What was that, Suzuki?"

"Nothing, anyways that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you then?"

"I'm here because tonight I have to go to Kentucky in America because there is a girl by the name of Hannah Cross. She can see things that other _normal_ humans can't. Like the 'gamis. She doesnt have the eyes, no Death Note, and she isn't part 'gami like Elite's 'sister'. She has special eyes that make her see things that the Anglites can see. She also isn't an Anglite. She remind me of a few people in that show BLEACH."

"Does Aumen know what your planning on doing or will you tell him later when _you _get back?"

"Of course, this was his plan after all."

"So if I used the coin to call him, he'll say that?"

"Do it, I dare ya."

"One... two...three..." After the third tose, the coin rolled around in a circle, forty- two times, (I don't know why, but I like to count how many times it spins. [**random song time (short version) You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down. {Right round by FLo Rida}]**).The coin stopped landed with the angel up (it has two angels, one on both sides, so no matter which side it lands on, you still get an angel.)

"Anglites, report in." The dark purple haired 23 year old said.

"Dark Yagami, level 14 Anglite."

"SUzuki Lawliet, also known as Jade Shimi. Level 19 Anglite, holder of a Life Note, and second in command under you sir." I bowed. (hey, second throught fifth in command have to bow. it's tradition.)

"Dark, you called?"

"Yeah, did you know that..."

"Suzuki asked to get this human with special powers, this Hannah Cross girl." Aumen said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Dark asked shocked.

"Because I told her she can bring Hannah here to Japan. THe girl has a cousin she can live with. His name is Aurox Inferno. He's an Anglite. So Suzuki can take anyone with her. It's out of my way who she takes any ways. But as the leader, I say she needs to be assisted on this mission. Also if anything happened to her, her brother _WILL_ freak out." Aumen replyed.

"Ok, Aumen. But she don't like to ask anyoone for help or anything like that. She just does what she wants."

"Dark, I may not ask and tell Ryuzaki what I'm doing or where I'm going, but if I'm going out of the country like this, I'll ask." I started. But to tell you the truth... I haven't told my brother that I was going out of the country. So he'll be mad. No he won't be mad, he'll be PISSED.

"So, you'll tell your brother that your going out of the country and he'll let you." Dark skepicly said.

"No he won't let me. I'll tell him that I'll be going out of town for a few days to weeks. And you are welcome to come. That's if you want to." I smilled my evily smile.

Dark looked at me and sighed "Fine, I'll go with you."

"Dark, nobody is forcing you to come." I looked at him. "Your american _**GIRLFRIEND**_ is welcome to come as well."

"Elite is not my girlfriend."

"Well Dark, she is a girl and she is your friend." Aumen and I stated.

"What ever." Dark mumbled

"I'll see you two when you guys get back. See ya."

"Bye." I said flicking my as to say goodbye

Just then a female's voice started to yell something but Mr. Leader Man hung up before I could understand what she said.

Dark picked up the coin and started to pack. "Even though your younger than me, your a higher level than me. The third through fifth in command are older than you. so why are you second in command?"

"I got my Anglite mark at the age of six..." I started.

"Really?"

**(Story time)**

"Yeah. When I was six and my brother was 13, we were orphans so Watari took us in and built an orphanage for chirldren as smart as us. **(Flashback) **I was playing out back near some trees and bushes around 9:30 pm when i accedently tosed the ball behind the shrubbery. I went to go get it then as i picked it up a shimigami attacked me and cut me on my chest going down but it wasn't deep enough to kill me. I fell on the cold night ground on my back. Just then a golden object sliced through it. A dark purple haired boy looked down atme and marked me with the Anglite mark. The pain and the lack of bloodmade me pass out but not before I got to see a very dark brown haired boy about my age with the mark holding a golden sword. When I woke up, i wasn't laying on the cold ground, but I was in my warm bed. So I thought I dreamed about it, until I look down at my chest to see a scar. I went to the mirror to see the scar clear as day, it went from my right shoulder to my left hip. I then looked on my right side of my cheek to see the mark. I ran to the window to see the same dark purple haired boy that was standing over me. I ran outside to him (he was standing by the shrubbery). I asked "What is your name stranger?" He said showing his fangs a little "My name is Aumen." "Are you a vampire!?" I said in awe like i had just met a celebrity. "Only half." Kinda disapointed I said "How did I get this mark on my face, 'Omen?" "You got it from a shinigami or god of death." "Oh, and what was that thing that went through the shinigami?" "That was an Anglite weapon." "What's an Anglite?" "An Anglite is an Angel of Light. We fight the shinigamis to protect mankind. If you want, you can be my apprentice. I can train you all about our kind, propose, and what we do to keep our kind a secrect." "Ok Omen." I smiled. "It's Aumen." "That's what I said." He rolled his eyes and sighed "For you, you can call me what ever you feel like calling me." "Ok Amen." "Close...er." Just then Ryuzaki called me (because it was about 8 o'clock in the morning.) "Suzuki, where are you?!" I looked at Aumen "Thank you for saving me. If you didn't, my older brother, Ryuzaki would be very sad because I'm all the family he has left. If he lost me, he might die." I stared to tear up. Aumen then hugged me "Your a very luky kid. Because I was in the right place at the right time." After I said bye to Aumen, I ran towrd Ryuzaki, who picked me up and hugged me, "Never run away again because you're all the family I have left and I will protect you from harms way." "I know that Yaki (Yaki being my cute nickname for him) that's why I wuv you." "I love you too, my little vampire princess." Then we went inside and had cake."

I looked at Dark who was fighting back tears, "So, if it wasn't for Aumen and that kid, you wouldn't be here."

"That's right." I said in a funny voice.


End file.
